The augmented reality (AR) technology is a new technology for “seamlessly” integrating information in a real world with information in a virtual world. By the technology, entity information (such as visual information, sound, taste, and sense of touch) that is originally hard to experience within a spatial extension and temporal duration in the real world is simulated and emulated and is then superposed through science and technology such as computers, and virtual information is applied to the real world and sensed by human senses, thereby achieving sensory experience beyond reality. A real environment and a virtual object are superposed to one same image or space and exist simultaneously in real time.
The augmented reality technology comprises new technologies and new means such as multimedia, three-dimensional modeling, real-time video display and control, multi-sensor fusion, real-time tracking and registration, and scenario fusion. A user uses an augmented reality device (for example, wearing a head-wearing augmented reality device, such as Hololens of Microsoft). A plurality of groups of built-in cameras may model with regard to an environment in real time and set up a three-dimensional coordinate system in a space where the cameras are located. In addition, a sound and image sensor built in the device detects a voice instruction, a gesture instruction, and a direction of sight of the user, so as to confirm an operation of the user and then associate the operation and an actual object as well as a hologram, thereby providing a hologram-type experience. Along with the development of the augmented reality technology, there are more multi-user augmented reality interactive applications. For example, in a teaching scenario, users at different angles in one same physical space simultaneously view one or more holograms related to teaching. The users on the spot need to share the holograms and information about coordinates at which the users are located, so as to simultaneously view one or more holograms at different angles. For this objective, the holograms to be shared need to be transmitted among the augmented reality devices of the users, which undoubtedly raises a relatively high requirement for a network transmission environment. In particular, a large amount of data is transmitted accordingly for a hologram having a high degree of precision. Consequently, a relatively large load is caused for the network, and the quality of hologram transmission also has a huge influence on user experience.